


Going Home

by siephilde42



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Chaotic Crowley, Crossover, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Demon meets Companion, Doctor meets Angel, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Humour, Love Confessions, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: After a shitfaced love confession, Crowley takes flight and accidentally steals a blue police box.





	1. Demon meets Companion

**Author's Note:**

> You all know why. There are probably numerous variants with similar crossovers, but here is my take on it.

"I love you."

_Bugger. Did I say this out loud?_

Judging from the shocked expression on the angel's face, he had. In 6,000 years, he never had seen Aziraphale as flabbergasted as in that moment.

_Oh no. No. I shouldn't have drunk that much._

Panicked, the demon took flight and rushed out of the bookshop. When he had run several blocks from Aziraphale's home, he noticed that he was still clinging to an almost-full wine bottle. After a short consideration, he lifted it and downed half of it, basically in one large gulp. He welcomed the numbing sensation which followed. Feeling less was good. Light-headed, he staggered through the streets of London.

About half an hour later, he had gotten lost. He was in a park, sure, but he was way too shitfaced to recognise in which one he was and how to get out. He was hopelessly lost. Of course, he could have miracled himself sober in order to gather his senses, but if there was something he did not want to be right now, it was to be sober. Even if the rain came down in sheets and was drenching him. So, he continued to run in circles in said park, grumbling and moaning. „F***ing rain“, he growled. Suddenly, he bumped into something hard. Something wooden. Startled, he dropped the bottle which did not shatter on the soaked, soft ground. He was leaning heavily on the hard object, trying to determine by touch what it was. _Feels like a door. Strange._ At that point, he was shivering in his wet clothes. _Ah, hell. Gift horses, I guess_. With the last focus he could manage in his state, he miracled the door open and fell on the floor. He lost consciousness almost the instant his body hit the ground.

Some time later, he woke with a splitting headache. Eyes shut, he tried to get up from the floor, pulling himself up at some sort of table he was lying next to. He touched something, dragging on it. It moved, and everything grew very loud and flashy. So loud that he snapped his eyes open, not heeding the pain that would be caused by this. At first, his watering eyes could not make anything out. Finally, he could recognise the outlines. It was some sort of cockpit. _What the hell?_ And then, he noticed something else. More precisely, _someone_ else. A young, blonde woman. The woman was staring at him, asking "Who are you?"

*

She had woken with a start when the TARDIS had launched. _Huh? I thought we needed to stay in London for a while. I wonder why..._ She leapt up and made her way to the core. When she saw the lean figure at the control panel, it looked like her Doctor at first glance. But only on first glance. The red-haired figure seemed older, and had distinct yellow eyes. Not to mention the muddy black clothes. Confused, Rose Tyler asked "Who are you?" When there was no answer at first, she added, now angry "Why did you steal the TARDIS?"

*

Crowley decided that this was a good opportunity to sober up. "Uh, ... I... I didn't mean to steal anything. I just came in for shelter from the rain, and... uh, I must have pulled this lever by accident", he grimaced.

Rose stepped closer, trying to determine if that strange creature spoke the truth. Of course, she could be mistaken, but she saw only sincerity in the alien, snake-like eyes. She paused, keeping herself at a distance, just in case she was wrong. "All right. And who and _what_ are you?"

"Uh, my name is Crowley. As to what I am...", he hesitated.

"Come on, you can tell me. I have seen all sorts of life and intelligence by now", she sighed.

"Erm... I should tell you first that I have no intention to harm you."

"How reassuring", Rose replied. "Now, what sort of creature are you?"

"A demon", Crowley finally admitted.

Her eyes went wide, but she did not flinch back. "Now, that's new. I have heard of Weeping Angels, but demons? Interesting."

 _Interesting?_ , Crowley thought. _She sure is tough._


	2. Angel meets Doctor

Roughly at the same time, Aziraphale was desperately looking for Crowley. He had waited a bit too long to jump up and run after the demon, and so he had not been able to find Crowley in the night. At sunrise, he had made his way to Crowley's flat in the hope that the demon might be there. But no. He had not been there. _St. James Park, maybe?_ With a vague hope, he went up to the park, but saw no sign of Crowley. When we was just about to leave the park, he saw a curious person. A person in a beige trenchcoat, waving about with an oblong tool. But this strange attire and behaviour was not what had caught his attention. It was that when he squinted, the man seemed to resemble Crowley. Only that he looked younger, the hair was brown and Crowley, of course, would never be caught wearing such a garment. Not in that colour, at least. He approached the man. "Excuse me. Are you looking for something? Can I help you?"

The man looked positively distressed, his hair all messed up and one hand in it, messing it up even more. He replied "I don't think so, to be honest. Someone seems to have stolen my vehicle." _...and my companion along with it_ , he thought.

"Oh. I'm awfully sorry", Aziraphale answered. He frowned. Something did not fit the picture. On the exterior, the man looked human, but... Then he realised what was disturbing him. His extraordinary hearing picked up not one heartbeat, but two. _Two heartbeats..._ "I thought you were all gone and dead", the angel said aloud, marvel in his voice.

"Pardon?", the strange man said, confused.

"Time Lords, I mean. You're one, obviously."

"What? How do you know?", the Doctor blurted out.

"Eh, I'm not as human as I look, myself. In fact, I'm an angel."

"Ah. That explains it. Biblical one, I assume?"

"Uh, yes. Well... maybe I can help somehow?", he offered, even if he knew that he probably would not be able to locate the vehicle by miracle, himself having no special connection to it.

The Doctor shrugged. "If you can, I would appreciate it. It is not just the vehicle that is missing. My companion was in it."

"Oh, dear. Where was it supposed to be?"

"Just over there." The Time Lord pointed at a grassed area, leading the way. When they had reached the spot where the blue box should have been, Aziraphale noticed something.

"This bottle...", he murmured and picked it up. It was one from his case, without doubt. Intuitively, he knew what had happened. It was just _so_ Crowley. He swallowed and addressed the Doctor. "Mister, I fear my friend might have to do something with this."


	3. Memories

The TARDIS landed with a loud crash, sweeping Rose and Crowley from their feet.

"Ouch! Is it always like this?", the demon asked.

"No, not always. I suspect the TARDIS is reacting to you. We should go outside and look where and when we are. Who knows where you have brought us."

When they stepped outside, they found themselves in front of the Ritz, and Crowley's heart gave a painful tug.

Somewhere, he heard a nightingale, but he ignored it and peeked through the window. As he had expected, he saw himself and his angel sitting there. His throat went tight, and he stepped back into the ship.

"We cannot be here", he said, and pulled the lever again, before Rose could protest.

This time, they landed in the vicinity of a church, and Crowley groaned. He knew exactly what year it was. 1941, of course. He did not even step out of the TARDIS to confirm but stepped to the lever again.

Rose stopped him from pulling it, though. "Stop. Let me try this time." She gave the lever a tug, but nothing happened. "Bugger. For some reason, she is ignoring me." She looked at him, frustrated. "You try again, then", she decided and waved at him.

So he did, and the ship brought them into the middle of the French Revolution. _Oh no. Not again._ Crowley hissed at the machine. "Bring us back", he yelled at the TARDIS. "Right now!" The lever went down again.

"Where are we?", Rose asked, stepping out into the desert. "And when?" With a lump in his throat, Crowley scanned the landscape and found what he was looking for. "4004 BC, right outside of Garden Eden", he croaked, while staring at the wall in the distance where he could make out two tiny spots, one mostly white and the other black. His breath was laboured, and it was not because of the heat. He signalled Rose to get back in and closed the door.

Finally, Rose asked the right question. "What do these points of time mean to you? They mean _something_ to you, don't they?"

"Yes. Yes, they do", he replied in a flat voice. "In fact, they mean very much to me."

"I think the TARDIS is trying to tell you something. We need to find out what she wants."

Crowley erupted into an hysteric fit. "A ship who wants to _tell_ me something. Splendid. What the hell do you want from me, TARDIS?"

"Well, there is just one way to find out what she wants. Pull it again."

Something in Crowley's gut told him that he probably would not like their next destination. Not at all.

He pulled the lever, all the same.


	4. Needle in a Haystack

"If he is your friend, maybe you are able to locate him?", the Doctor considered. They had moved their discussion to Aziraphale's bookshop.

The angel sighed. "Maybe. But it's not that simple."

"You can use miracles to move through time and space, can't you?", the Time Lord asked hopefully.

"Yes. But I cannot accurately pinpoint him. If I could, I would have done so already. And I need recovering time after each location to build energy up for the next miracle."

"But he is your friend. Surely you have some hunches where he could be."

"Well. I suppose I could try some places and times he liked", Aziraphale conceded.

The first try was the oyster restaurant they had visited in Rome. The smell made Aziraphale's mouth water, but there was no demon to be found. After an ample lunch there, the angel was recovered enough to try again. "Well then. Next try." The South Downs were also a blank. After a break including Sussex Charmer cheese, they continued their search. With each sampling of local specialities, the Time Lord grew more and more antsy. _I cannot lose her_ , he thought. And with "her", he did not necessarily mean the TARDIS.

"Any ideas left?", he asked the angel, nerves frazzled.

"One. Just let me...", Aziraphale replied and snapped his fingers.

"That's very beautiful. But the TARDIS isn't here", the Doctor determined.

Aziraphale shook his head, admiring the view of the binary star. _Let's run away. Let's go to Alpha Centauri_ , he remembered.


	5. Back to Heaven

" _Oh no_ ", Crowley yelled out. _No way I'm going out there._

"What is it, Mr Crowley?"

"It's... it's Heaven."

"Oh. Cool. Think I could go out there?"

He glanced at her. "Yes, you could, maybe. I can miracle a sort of angelic aura around you. But you would need an identity in case someone asks you who you are."

She smiled. "Let me worry about that. You coming along?"

"No. Don't think so."

"All right, then. I'm going."

She wandered around the white halls, mostly unnoticed. There were a lot of angels in Heaven, after all. After some time, she passed a small group of angels who were arguing about something, which made her curious - the other angels she had encountered had not been fighting, just going through their working routine.

She had stepped a bit too close to not be noticed, and one of the group addressed her, his manner grumpy. "Hey. Who are you? Don't you have work to do?" "Don't be so impolite, dear Gabriel", another one of them said, and Rose gasped, recognising the voice. It was Crowley - and then it was not. Long red hair in locks, white dress and wings of the same colour. Without taking her eyes off Not-Crowley, she presented a slip of paper. "Maintenance angel? Didn't hear of that rank yet, but fine", Gabriel determined. He faced the other angel again. "Raphael, you cannot be serious. Why do you always have to question everything?" "Gabriel, I...", Raphael started. Neither of them paid her any attention anymore, and Rose slipped off, making her way back to the TARDIS.

"Hey. I found your old self. Raphael."

Crowley sat on the floor, humming a sad melody.

"Ah, so it's a point in time before the Fall."

Rose stepped closer, sitting down beside him.

"The Fall... that must have been awful."

The demon did not met her gaze. "It was. It was very painful and humiliating."

"Why don't we warn him, then?", she asked. "Maybe that is what the TARDIS wants."

Crowley shifted and shook his head. "No. No, that's not it."

"Why not?"

The demon reflected on that. Why not, actually? It had been the most hurtful experience of his existence after all. _No, not the most hurtful._ Memories of a burnt bookshop flooded his mind, and the answer to Rose's question came to him.

"Because if we prevent his Fall, I will not meet the person most important to me. Not like I'm meant to, anyway."

"Oh. I see", Rose replied.


	6. The Way Back Home

The Doctor exclaimed in frustration. "We are going about this the wrong way." He waved his hands at the stars.

"How so?", the angel asked.

"You picked locations you said you knew he likes, but it's not about _liking_. Where does he feel at _home_?"

"I... I don't know."

"Nonsense. You are avoiding eye contact. Don't lie. Angels shouldn't lie."

Before he could stop himself, Aziraphale blurted out "He told me yesterday that he _loved_ me."

"Ahhh! That's it. Now, where would _you_ be, if nothing of this had happened?" The Doctor looked at him, now smiling broadly.

 _The bookshop, of course._ The angel took a deep breath and snapped his fingers again.

*

Crowley realised that he could not abandon Aziraphale. Even if he didn't say it back. Because Aziraphale was... _home_.

With a jolt, he stood up.

"Let's go home", he said with determination and pulled the lever.

*

When the Doctor and Aziraphale reappeared at the bookshop, the Doctor laughed, for he heard the familiar whoop-whoop of the TARDIS.

The door opened. In delight, he exclaimed "Oh. Oh! I thought I had lost you."

Rose ran at him and hugged him. "Lost me? You never will lose me, Doctor."

 _Sooner or later I will. I'm a Time Lord, after all. It's not as with those two_ , he thought. _So someday... But today's not that day_ , he reminded himself and smiled.

He looked at the demon, trying to sound stern. "How dare you steal my TARDIS?"

Crowley shifted around uncomfortably. "It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're a demon. Shouldn't you be proud of doing mischief?", Rose asked, chuckling.

"Not when it happens by accident. It's just embarrassing if it happens by accident."

"Well, if it was just an accident, you're certainly forgiven", the Doctor decided with a dismissing wave of his hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we were trying to accomplish a mission when you... interrupted us by accident."

"What mission?", Crowley asked, as he watched them enter the TARDIS.

The Doctor popped his head back out of the door and explained "Oh, just saving the world. Bye-bye."

_WHOOP-WHOOP_


	7. Arriving

For a while, neither Crowley nor Aziraphale said a word. Crowley stared at the floor, apparently memorising the rug patterns.

It was Aziraphale who spoke up first. "Did you mean what you said?"

Crowley winced and replied quietly "Angel, can we just pretend I never said that?"

The angel shook his head. "No, we cannot."

Crowley kept avoiding his glance, his head hung low. "Angel, you were so shocked. It would probably be better to..."

Aziraphale interrupted him "'Shocked' is the wrong word, my dear." He gave him a rueful smile. "I believe 'overwhelmed' would be more fitting."

The demon stared at him, not sure what to say.

"You see, the thing is...", the angel continued, "I love you too."

In that moment, Crowley knew that he, after more than 6,000 years, had finally come home.

THE END


End file.
